fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Luisa MP3
Luisa MP3 - 16 letnia dziewczyna. Ma heterochomię (jedno oko ma zielone a drugie rózowe). Mieszkała w Brazylii w mieście zwanym Palmas. Lecz pod wpływem pieniędzy przeprowadziła się do Danville. Jest zakochana w liderze elity szkolnej - Dominicu. Jej przyjaciółki to Elisa Baring i Alisa GingerBread. Jej pseudonim to Ludiana lub Diana. Theme: 'Flo Rida - GDFR ft. Sage The Gemini and Lookas. ''Wygląd Ogólnie Luisa jest średniego wzrostu ale ma zgrabną figurę. Lewe oko jest różowe a prawe - zielone. W dzieciństwie miała tylko zielone. Ma miodowe włosy które najczęściej zawiązuje w kucyk. Jej spiczasty nos przypomina trójkąt. Tak jak Elisa ma okulary i piegi. Ale ona ma okulary od urodzenia a piegi od 5 lat. Oprawa okularów ma kolor morskiego. Jej skóra jest delikatna i elastyczna. Ubranie Naczęściej a raczej codziennie ubiera się w różową bluzkę jaką jest podłokieciówka. Sznurki mają jaśniejszy odcień różu. Spódniczka jest koloru żółtego z niebieskim która jest w paski. Czasami szaleje i zakłada do spódniczki dżinsy. Trampki są koloru czerwonego i zakłada do nich różnokolorowe skarpetki w wzorki. Raczej nie ma na sobie makijażu ale czasami smaruje się błyszczykiem. ''Charakter'' Zazwyczaj jest miłą i uprzejmą optymistką. Zawsze jest otwarta dla ludzi obcych i nie obcych (przyjaciół). Pomaga innym na każdym kroku. Jest równierz dojrzała i inteligentna. Jest mądra ale jak każdemu dostała nie raz 1. Najlepsza jest z przyrody i WF'u. Chodzi do 1 klasy technikum i ma dobrą średnią: 4,6. ::::::::::::::: Jest odważna i się niczego nie boi. Bała się jedynie kalendarzy ale jej przeszło kiedy dowiedziała się, że to jej bujna wyobraźnia (wyobrażała sobie, że kalendarze porywały rodziców i ich zjadali). Jej znak zodiaku to baran. ''Życiorys'' Urodziła się 23 marca 1999 czyli dwa dni po dniu wiosny w Brazylii. Jej rodzina jest bogata i część pieniędzy przeznacza na akcje charetatywne i domy dziecka. Rodzice byli szczęśliwi, że urodzili córkę i wiedzieli już jak nazwać "kruszynkę" (tak jej mówili rodzice). Nazwali ją: Luisa Marina MP3 jednak dziewczyna rezygnowała z drugiego imienia. Z powodu tego, że rodzice wyjeżdżali na wykłady musiała siedzieć z opiekunką Kolinną. Bardzo ją polubiła z wzajemnością. Grały w gry, wychodziły na dwór, spędzały czas razem. Nawet Luisa traktowała ją jak mamę lub babcię. Okazało się, że musieli się przenieść do Danville na ulicę Maple Drive 3409. Tęskniła za opiekunką i za przyjaciółmi w przedszkolu (wyprowadzili się kiedy ona miała 4 latka). Zaczęła się przyzwyczajać do nowego miasta w USA. Poszła raz na plac zabaw i tam poznala Elisę Baring z jej ciocią Brunhildą. Poznały się i zaprzyjaźniły (Elisa miała tylko 2,5 latka ale i tak to zrobiła). W szkole była lubiana ale tylko w klasach 1 - 3. W klasach 4 - 6 było jej trochę gorzej. Kujony i łobuzy nazywali ją "Kotem z położeniem psa". Jednak w 1 klasie gimnazjum zaczynali ją traktować jak jedną z nich. ''Przyczyna rózowej tęczówki z lewej strony'' W 1 klasie gimnazjum pewnego razu kiedy to Luisa wracała z gimnazjum zobaczyła różowy budynek. Była tabliczka z napisem "Iluzja na różnokolorowość tęczówek". Pomyślała, że fajnie by było mieć rózową tęczówkę. lecz z drugiej strony nikt by jej nie zaakceptował więc poszła dalej. Niestety było gorzej. Kiedy wróciła do domu okazało się, że ma różowy kolor tęczówki na lewym oku. Bardzo ją to smuciło ale w szkole nie wzracano na nią aż takiej wielkiej uwagi więc się nie śmiali. ''Relacje'' '''Elisa Baring Poznały się na placu zabaw kiedy ona miała 5 lat a ona 2,5. Odrazu się zakolegowały i mają wiele wspólnego: *Mają piegi (Elisa ma widoczne piegi a piegi Luisy ją prawie widoczne). *Mają okulary. *Marzą o pluszaku. Koleżeństwo szybko zamieniło się w przyjażń. Dziewczyna zapomniała gdzie mieszka,więc do niej nie przychodziła. Ale od odcinka Dziewczyna z przytupem spotykały się w szkole. 'Fineasz' Lubi młodego Flynna w wzajemnością i często sobie pomagają. Wspierają się jako kumple i dobrzy znajomi. Fineasz się poświęcił i wyznał Izabeli uczucie jaki on do niej darzy. Dzięki niej on i Iza zakochali się. Mimo, że jest od niego starsza wie co to znaczy miłość i przyjaźń więc dlatego stali się parą. Raz on poświęciła życie, żeby powiedzieć prawdę Dominicowi (że się w nim kocha). 'Izabela' Bardzo się lubią i tak samo jak u Flynna - często sobie pomagają i wsperają. Diana wie jam uczuciem darzy go Fineasza. Pomogła jej wyznać uczucie przed całym ogródkiem. Za to jest jej wdzięczna. W dodatku pochodzą z podobnego kraju*. Ona z Meksyku a ona - z Brazylii. Spotkały się w szkole na lekcji WF'u. Poznały się i zaprzyjażniły. 'Dominic' Zakochała się w nim w wzajemnością! Znają się z placu zabaw i tam się poznali. Raz dał jej róże. Flynn pomógł poderwać Dominica i tak zostali parą. Kiedy skończyli 20 lat on się jej odświadczył. Na urodziny sprawił jej niespodziankę. Kochają się i szanują na wzajem lecz tego nie widzieli. 'Alisa GingerBread' Są takie same relacje jak u Elisy ale poznały się później niż Elisa. Obie mają smykałkę do abrokacji. Są dla siebie miłe i dojrzałe. Alisa jest o rok młodsza ale się lubią. Tak samo jak Elisę poznały się w szkole. Mają ze sobą dobre relacje. Są koleżankami niż przyjaciółkami. 'Emily Mint' Znają się od żłobka i ją NPZ (najlepszymi przyjaciółkami na zawsze). Są takiego samego wieku i się urodziły tego samego marca lecz Emily 1 dzień temu. Wspierają się zawsze lecz kiedy się przeprowadziła się do Danville ona została w Brazylii. Na urodziny przyjechała do niej i okazało się, że będą mieszkać obok siebie. Od tamtej pory są blisko siebie. ''Umiejętności'' Śpiewanie Jest w to nawet niezła. Raz wzięła udział w "The Voice in USA" jednak zajęła wyróżnienie. Gdy jodłuję zbija szklanki już w 8 sekund. Znajomi uważają, że jest w to najlepsza ale nie mają racji. Podczas śpiewu ma piskliwy głos. Abrokatyka Jest w to najlepsza po czym wzięło się kilka dodatkowych umiejętności: Gwiazdy i szpagaty Umie zrobić 10 gwiazd w 1 minutę i się nie męczy przy tym. Szpagaty umie zrobić w różnych pozycjach umie utrzymać na pozycji szpagatowej 3 minuty. Szybkość, stanie na rękach i zwisy W zwisach umie utrzymać 6 minut, w staniu na rękach 7 minut a szybkość ma aż 190 prędkości na godzinę. Bardzo dobrze jej to wychodzi dzięki temu schudła o 29 kg. Taniec Dzięki zgrabnej figurze umie najlepiej tańczyć z całej drużyny "Siła tańca". Lubi się tym czasami pochwalić przed rodzicami ale chwali się umiarkowo. ''Ciekawostki/Inne informacje'' *Nie wiadomo na co jest uczulona. *Ma bujną wyobraźnię. *Jej ulubione odcienie to jasne a ulubiony kolor to jaskawy żółć. *Marzy, żeby zostać aktorką w cyrku. *'*Tutaj mnie nie zaczepiać.' ''Galeria'' Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Zmyśleni bohaterowie Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie - bohaterowie Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie Kategoria:Kobiety